


In Love with Stone and Field

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Father had forgotten, but not Boromir."
Relationships: Aragorn - Relationship, Boromir - Relationship, Faramir - Relationship





	In Love with Stone and Field

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Best Time" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Title: In Love with Stone and Field  
Author: Kris  
Word count: 100  
Characters/Pairing: Faramir, Boromir, Aragorn  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: don't own 'em, not for profit  
Work: post-LOTR  
Notes: For the "Best Time" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

"The best memory of my brother?" Faramir looked solemnly at his King, took a deep draught of ale.

"Boromir had returned from duty a day early, simply to be there for my coming-of-age. Father had forgotten, but not Boromir.

"He let me sleep well past my normal rising, had the cook prepare my most favorite meals. The whole day, rising to sleeping, was full of everything I loved best, from the Library to the concealed nook on the highest Circle, from the City to the fields.

"We both fell in love with our City that day, and she with us."


End file.
